


遅刻

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Spanking
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Ousmane showed up late for team training and scolded by the wall of Barca.2018年、冬。バルサの練習に遅刻してきたデンベレが正GKに叱られる話





	遅刻

**Author's Note:**

> CP無し

またデンベレが遅刻した。この21歳の若きフランス人はとにかく朝が弱い。地元紙や一部のファンからはそこを集中批判されていて、試合での活躍でチームを救ったことやゴール数の多さによって最近は多少批判が収まってきたところだった。

監督や選手たちは記者から何度も飛ぶその質問にうんざりしながらデンベレを庇っていたし、サッカーの申し子だとクラブのみならず崇拝されるレオ・メッシも「僕たちにはデンベレが必要だ」と言っている。  
けれど、それでも集団の規律を乱すであろう人間に対して世間は厳しい。環境が変わればルールも変わる。何よりメディアが試合と関係のないことで騒ぐのを止めさせたかった。

監督は選手たちと何度か面談をしてデンベレとも話して遅刻をしないように伝えたし、自分の仕事はチームを勝利に導くことだという考えから特にそれ以上は言及しない。「僕は選手たちの乳母じゃないよ」とインタビュアに返して足早にロッカールームへと去った。

陽気で熱い男・ヴィダルはそんなデンベレを気遣って色々とケアをしている。笑顔と励ましはミスをした誰もが持つ罪悪感を救って心を前向きにしてくれる。

この日は11時から練習だが、13時を過ぎてもデンベレはグラウンドに現れなかった。選手たちは特に気にせずまた寝坊だろうといつものメニューをこなしていた。

監督はゴール前でキャッチングの練習をこなしている正ゴールキーパーに声をかけ、少し頼みごとをした。

「デンベレはもうすぐ来るだろうから、ちょっと気合いを入れてほしい」防寒コートのポケットに両手を突っ込み顔をすくめた監督がテア・シュテーゲンを見上げる。

「気合いって、何ですか？」グローブを外しながらゴールキーパーは聞き返す。

「何でも。デンベレが遅刻を改めようと考えて、かつ怖がらせすぎない方法でやってくれ」

そう伝えると監督はコーチ達の元へ戻っていった。

―

規律の軍人マルク・テア・シュテーゲンは考える。デンベレは彼と正反対のタイプの人間だ。朝起きれないのは夜遅くまでゲームやら何やらやっているからだろう。フランス人の彼の友人たちも同じようなタイプだから、意思の弱いデンベレは流される。試合で功績を上げてこれで元は取ったとまた気が抜けたのだろう、と考えた。  
それならこれがいいだろう、マルクはピンクベージュ色のグローブをきつく締めて練習場に向かっているデンベレを仁王立ちで待ち受けた。

―

駐車場に一台の黒い車が入ってくる。ほとんど埋まった列の間に正面から突っ込み、中から一人の若い黒人男性が焦った様子でスポーツバッグを掴んで飛び出してきた。若者は乱暴に閉められたドアの音が響く場所を背に一目散にロッカールームへ向かう。鍵を開けるのにもイラつきながらバッグを押込み、部屋を出てグラウンドへと突っ走る。薄暗いトンネルを通り抜けた先に広がるグラウンドには見慣れたチームメイト達の光景があった。

デンベレは真っ先に監督を探し、その姿を見つけおずおずと近づく。けれど声が届く距離に来ても気まずそうに俯いて小さく頭を下げるだけで何も言わない。

「おはよう」

「...おはよう、ございます」ゆっくりと監督の顔を見て小さく挨拶をする。そして「寝坊しました」と付け足した。

「見ればわかるよ、今は13時35分だ。準備運動はできてるみたいだから早く参加しなさい」

「はい」

ほっと安心した顔でフランス人フォワードは二手に分かれた鳥かごの一方に足早に向かう。

「ウスマン。そっちじゃない、先にマルクのところへ行って」

「え？」振り返ったデンベレに、監督はゴールポストの近くで立っているゴールキーパーを指す。

「先に彼と話をしてから練習に参加して」それだけ伝えると、監督は興味を失ったようにまた練習に励む選手たちを見始めた。

デンベレは仁王立ちでこちらをじっと見つめるドイツ人の視線に軽く萎縮しつつ、彼の元へ足取り重く歩いていく。この先に起こることをほぼ100%誰もが予測できるのだから、仕方がない。

「おはよう、ウスマン」ダークグリーンの瞳が鋭く光り、落ち着いた声で挨拶する。

「おはよう...寝坊s『見ればわかる』

有無を言わせないその迫力にデンベレは沈黙する。腕を組んで見つめる男と目の前に佇む男のその姿はまるで教師と生徒のように見える。

張り詰めた緊張を解いたのは教師で、ふっ、とため息をつくとにこやかな笑顔でデンベレの肩に手を置いた。

「俺も練習の続きがしたいから、さっさと済ませたい」

「あぁ、えっと、じゃあ、練習に行くよ...」

「ケツを出せ」

「え？」

「監督からお前に気合いを入れてくれと頼まれた。四つん這いになってケツを出せ」

「えぇ...イヤだ」

「早くしろ！逃げるな！」

走って逃げようとするデンベレを追いかけてタックルをかますその姿は、試合で敵のストライカーを止めた時のように雄々しかった。

厚いグローブ越しの手が転んでひざまづいた生徒の背中を押さえ、もう片方のグローブが尻を軽快にバシンと打つ。「いてぇ！」もう一度。バシン「いっ！」さらに一発。バシン。

何人かの選手がこちらを見ている。ピケはもちろん陽気なブラジル軍団も大笑いして、あまり騒がないフランス人仲間のラングレーやBチームから来た年下の若い選手たちにも笑っていた。  
デンベレは尻を叩かれることよりもその姿を見られていることが屈辱で死ぬほど恥ずかしかった。

「ごめんなさい！もう遅刻しません。だからストップ...」

背中を押さえるドイツ人教師の手が止まる。

「次の練習日と開始時間は？」

「えっと...明日の、多分、12時」

「10時だ。気合いが足りん」

バシン！とまた尻が叩かれた。「今関係ないじゃん」と反論するデンベレの尻にまたピンクのグローブが叩きつけられた。

―

「あれでいいんですか？」

「さぁ...いいんじゃない」

グラウンドの隅からゴールキーパーとストライカーを見守る監督とコーチは肌寒い風に身を震わせながら他人事のように話していた。


End file.
